


Goldilocks

by pinn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's pretty sure that Steve didn't give her the security code to his house so she could pick his locks in the middle of the afternoon and take a nap in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheafrotherdon**](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/)'s cuddling and naps post

Catherine's pretty sure that Steve didn't give her the security code to his house so she could pick his locks in the middle of the afternoon and take a nap in his bed. In her defense, Catherine's been on duty for the last 96 hours with almost no sleep and her plan of sleeping away her leave at her place had been abandoned thanks to construction at her neighbor's house. She shucks off her clothes and looks longingly at his bed. If he does mind, she'll make it up to him.

She's asleep before her head even hits the pillow. When she wakes up a few hours later, the sun is setting and the room is bathed in golden light. At some point, Steve joined her and he's sprawled on his back next to her, snoring lightly.

The whole time they've known each other, they've almost never had time to relax together. It's always been nights in hotels with one of them slipping out in the early morning or quickies in supply closets, dark alleys, and one memorable time in the bathroom at the Tower of London.

Even now, they only see each other once or twice a week and there's no set schedule. Circumstances forced them into a no strings attached relationship and Cath had been more than okay with it. Suddenly though, she sees what she could have, that they're finally in a place where they can make something more out of this, and she's filled with a longing that she doesn't even know how to express.

Continuing this train of thought is only going to lead to a lot of weird feelings which Catherine has a lifelong policy of avoiding. Instead, she pokes Steve in the ribs until he starts stirring. When she goes in for the next poke, Steve's hand flies up and captures her finger.

"You know," he mumbles sleepily. Cath has to remind herself that she's not made of stone and can't be blamed for finding him adorable right now. "In some places, you could lose a finger for doing that."

"Oh yeah? Where's that?" Catherine reclaims her finger and leans to the side, stretching her abs.

"McGarretland," Steve says. "We have very strict laws against breaking into houses, sleeping in random beds, and poking people when sleeping."

"If the U.N. doesn't recognize it, then neither do I." Catherine leans to the other side.

With no warning at all, Steve sits up, wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her back down.

"Steve!" Catherine tries to flick his ear but he's holding her tight to his side and there's almost no wiggle room.

"Not ready to get up," he says.

She relaxes against him and his hold loosens. He's only got his boxers on and the warmth from their bodies feels so good that Catherine can't think of a good reason to move. She's idly rubbing her hand up and down Steve's chest when she remembers what's been bugging her since she woke up.

"I thought you hated naps. You've never once voluntarily climbed into bed while it's still daylight," Catherine says.

"Maybe I had a long week too. Maybe I'm a lazy civilian now. Or maybe," Steve tightens his grip and pulls her closer, "I never had a beautiful woman naked in my bed making a nap look like a good idea."

"What did we say about bullshitting me, McGarrett?"

"I haven't seen you all week which means I'm nowhere near the quota you arbitrarily set."

"Humph." Thanks to Steve's handsiness, she's lying half on him, half on the bed. "Is this a prelude to sex or are we going to keep napping?"

Steve blinks at her. "Can't we do both?"

"Wow, you just picked sleeping over sex. You have had a long week."

"You staying for dinner?" Steve asks, his chest vibrating under Catherine's head.

"You tell me, I've still got another 40 hours of leave."

Steve rolls onto his side and throws his leg over hers, effectively pinning her to the mattress. "You're staying. Give me a few minutes more and then we'll get up."

"Why do I have to get up? I'm on leave," Catherine whines.

"If you want to eat at all in the next 40 hours, we need to go shopping. Besides, I need to get you a copy of my key so you'll stop jimmying my locks."

Catherine, god help her, smiles against his chest.


End file.
